


sleep in

by peachyboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, lots and lots of fluff, mentions of the rest of seventeen lmao, okay boo's whipped af too, specifically hoshi, verkwan, vernon is whipped af for boo lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyboo/pseuds/peachyboo
Summary: vernon sleeps in on accident. it's seungkwan's job to wake him up. fluff ensues.





	sleep in

seungkwan peeked into the still-darkened dorm room, its shades drawn even though it was early in the afternoon.

"vernonieee..." he whined in a hushed tone, directing his voice to the sleeping figure sprawled out on the floor on a pile of blankets.

when the figure didn't stir, seungkwan sighed and opened the door further, stepping into the room. he walked over to the mountain of blankets and stared at the boy sleeping soundly on top of most of the soft layers of plush. shirt slightly ajar to reveal a soft, pale stomach that rose and fell with every breath hansol took.

seungkwan settled beside his sleeping bandmate and placed a firm hand on hansol's waist and gently shook him.

"hansolie," seungkwan whispered, "get up, it's one-thirty in the afternoon."

when hansol awoke and groaned in response, seungkwan giggled slightly and just shook him a bit harder.  
hansol groggily opened one eye and saw his shorter friend's face above him, and cracked a smile. he stretched a bit, simultaneously moving his soft cotton shirt to reveal more of his pale stomach.

seungkwan giggled again and moved his hand to pull down hansol's shirt.  
"c'mon, you've missed practice already because none of us could wake you up. get off of your lazy butt."

hansol's smile faltered and his eyes widened. "oh god, i missed practice? soonyoung-hyung's gonna have my head..." hansol looked away and ran a hand through his tousled bed-hair.

seungkwan draped himself over hansol and sighed dramatically. "yeah, hyung wasn't too happy about your, um.... absence."

hansol began to pout and put a hand on seungkwan's head, running his fingers gently through the boy's soft, dark brown locks.

seungkwan hummed contentedly. "as much as i love the concept of us just hanging out and practically cuddling, you need to get out of bed, mister."

hansol withdrew his hand from seungkwan's hair and groaned again, throwing his head back onto his pillow. "but whyyy..."

seungkwan scoffed, attempting to hide his faint blush. "because who else is going to explain to soonyoung-hyung why you missed practice?"

"fair point." hansol sat up again, a blush on his cheeks and a smile curving his lips.

after he pulled himself up, seungkwan pecked hansol's cheek lightly. "good."

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading my fic, it means a lot to me ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪
> 
> it's also posted on my wattpad (my username is @/ppeachyyboo)!!


End file.
